La vida de Hogwarts
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Los Vocaloid deciden descansar un rato de la fama y deciden ir a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. ¿Qué aventuras les esperan? ¿Podrán separarse un momento de la fama?
1. La carta

Hola a todos.

¡Sé que no he actualizado! Pero la verdad no tengo inspiración, espero traerles algo bueno para la próxima de un fanfic publicado.

Espero este nuevo fic les guste, me inspiré de un fic que leí de FullMetal Alchemist.

Vocaloid no me pertenence.

Harry Potter tampoco.

Capítulo I: La carta

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa Vocaloid; Kaito comía helado como loco mientras veía la novela de la tarde, Miku estaba en el estudio de grabación realizando la canción de Mothy, Meiko podaba un poco las plantas y las regaba, Gakupo tocaba como desesperado la puerta de Luka disculpándose por el comentario que había dicho hacía unos minutos y la joven pelirosa no abría la puerta de su cuarto ni por error y por último pero no menos importantes, los reflejos de un espejo; Rin y Len tenían una pequeña discusión sobre quién debería lavar los platos esa tarde.

-¡Es tu turno, Len!

-¡Yo lavé los platos ayer, Rin!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡¿Quieren callarse?! Pronto Joe le pedirá disculpas a Azuna por lo que hizo y ¡Ustedes dos no se callan!

Los chicos rubios no prestaron atención a Kaito y siguieron discutiendo como un par de hermanos, que a pesar de que sí parecían ser gemelos, no lo eran. La compañía los hizo iguales, más no eran hermanos, eran reflejos, de ahí se derivaban sus nombres: Rin "Right" que significa derecha y Len "Left" que significa izquierda. Kagami "Espejo" y "Ne" Sonido.

El joven de cabello azul estaba casi pegado a la televisión de plasma esperando su momento deseado en su telenovela, cuando justamente la novela iba a pasar a su punto culminante, la televisión se apagó.

El chico se quedó con los ojos abiertos y sus pupilas eran más pequeñas de lo normal, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el foco en el techo para verificar si su primer pensamiento de que la luz se pudo haber ido, al ver que su presentimiento fue falso miró hacia atrás encontrado a los Kagamine mirándolo a él con cara de terror, Kaito miró la mano de Rin y pudo notar que ésta estaba sobre el control, luego miró la posición de los chicos y Len estaba tomando la muñeca libre de Rin, quizá habían comenzado una pelea física y en medio de sus "jueguitos" apagaron la televisión.

Los ojos de Kaito se tornaron negros con un brillo extraño, mientras a su alrededor se formaba un aura de fuego y extrañamente él era ahora más alto que lo normal. Puso una sonrisa que daba más miedo que la canción del Payaso loco que había cantado con Miku alguna vez.

-¡Veo que interrumpieron mi novela por andar jugando! ¡Ahora es mi turno de jugar también!

Los rubios se abrazaban del miedo, pues Kaito no se enojaba muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, pobre de aquél que estuviera en su camino.

La tensa atmósfera desapareció cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe aplastando al chico de azul detrás de ésta. Era Miku, acababa de llegar y parecía feliz, a Rin y Len les salió una gotita en la cabeza al ver que Kaito había quedado aplastado por la gran puerta de la casa.

Miku ni siquiera sabía que le había pegado a Kaito, pues venía demasiado emocionada.

-¡Rin! ¡Len! ¡Llamen a todos! ¡Hay una noticia genial!

-Miku, si es otra versión nueva de tu voz no creo que les importe mucho.

Dijo Rin aún con la gota en la cabeza.

-Tampoco si es que serás la protagonista de alguna saga nueva. Eso no sería novedad.

Secundó Len, al igual que Rin, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No es eso! ¡Es algo mejor! ¡Llamen a todos!

Respondió la diva haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Ok, ok…

Respondieron los chicos. Llamaron a Meiko, y estuvieron insistiéndole un rato a Luka que saliera de su habitación, ya que ella seguía enojada con Gakupo. Para desgracia de éste, cuando Luka accedió a salir, él sufrió el mismo destino que había sufrido Kaito con la puerta cuando llegó Miku.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron reunidos, la chica de coletas repartió a cada Vocaloid un sobre con sus nombres escrito y sellado con tinta roja, un diseño quizás algo viejo.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Miku?

Cuestionó Meiko inspeccionando el sobre sin abrirlo aún.

-¡Es una carta de Hogwarts!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Preguntaron todos los Vocaloid sorprendidos y con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal, la única sonriendo era Miku.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

Preguntó Luka.

-Bueno, verán. El mánager me dijo hace unos días que todos hemos estado muy estresados por los últimos trabajos que han salido: Kaito, Len y Gakupo con Natsu y la saga de Imitation Black.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Dijo Len con una mano en su cara, le era vergonzoso, no sabía cómo había accedido a usar solamente vestidos, era raro que le pusieran un traje de hombre.

-Vamos Len, te veías bien, además no perdiste fans, al contrario, ganaste.

Lo trataba de animar Gakupo.

-Meiko estaba preparando el festival de navidad.

Continúo Miku. La castaña sonrió, había disfrutado hacer ese video.

-Luka ha estado con la saga de Mothy, Rin ha estado con la de Synchronicity y yo estoy con lo de mi versión inglesa.

-¿Cuál es el punto?

Inquirió Luka.

-Bueno, el mánager dijo que era hora de un descanso lejos de la fama, y que quizá Hogwarts nos daría la oportunidad de conocer nueva gente que no se relaciona mucho con este mundo, descansar de las canciones y aprender algo nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

Preguntó Gakupo, que aún no estaba muy convencido.

-Pues… generalmente son 7 años, pero esta vez creo sólo será uno. ¿Podemos ir? ¡Por favor!

Rogaba Miku, los demás se miraron entre sí. Tal vez no era mala idea tomarse un descanso. Al fin y al cabo, estaban saliendo más Vocaloid, pero si se conocían sería mínimo gracias a Miku.

-De acuerdo.

Se rindió primero Rin y se acercó a Miku quien la abrazó con fuerza, Len, al no poder resistir lo que decía Rin, también se acercó y ellas lo abrazaron.

-Bueno, quisiera un descanso del yaoi en que tanto me involucran.

Decía Kaito con una gota en la cabeza. No le molestaba que siempre lo emparejaran con Len o Gakupo, pues él sabía que no era homosexual, pero quería descansar un rato de que siempre le preguntaran con quién de los dos tenía una relación.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hace tiempo quiero salir!

Comentó Meiko que esperaba una gran diversión allí.

-Bueno. No me quisiera quedar sola un año.

Se unió Luka.

-Iré.

Dijo Gakupo, que al lugar donde iba Luka, él también iba.

-¡Sí! ¡Entonces mañana debemos ir al callejón Diagon por nuestros útiles! ¡A empacar!

Gritó la diva.

-¿Y dónde nos quedaremos mientras estemos allí?

-En el caldero chorreante, ¿No?

Dijo Kaito.

-Sip.

Respondió Miku mientras se iba a su cuarto a empacar.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Preguntó Meiko.

-Leí los 2 libros que han salido… nunca creí que fuera verdad…

Confesó Kaito mientras se encogía de hombros, estar junto a Meiko lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Sólo han salido dos?

Preguntó Len.

-Sí. Dice la autora que serán siete… me gustaría conocerla para preguntarle cómo sabe tanto…

-Mejor dejemos esto de lado y vamos a empacar, Miku es capaz de alocarse y despertarnos a las cinco de la mañana para salir a las diez.

-Sí.

Concordaron todos y se fueron a empacar. Mañana sería un día largo.


	2. El día más largo de mi vida

Hola.

Gracias por haber comentado y perdón por la tardanza. Algunas aclaraciones antes del fanfic:

-Sólo se han publicando dos libros de Harry Potter en la historia.

-Es un crossover con el fanfic de A. Mustang -Elric "Magia en un corazón de acero", así que las partes donde saldrán Ed y Roy son gracias a ella, así que comparto con ella los créditos en este fanfic. Les dejo el link por si también quieren leer (Es yaoi RoyxEd):

www .fanfiction s/ 7707989 /1/ Magia -en -un- coraz%C3%B3n - de- acero

En fin, espero les guste este capítulo.

Ni Vocaloid, ni FullMetal Alchemist ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

Capítulo II: El día más largo de mi vida

Todos estaban en la puerta esperando el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto de Londres para después ir al caldero chorreante y descansar ahí.

-¿En serio eso es lo básico, chicas?

Preguntó Gakupo con una enorme gota en la cabeza, similar a las que tenían los otros dos Vocaloid masculinos al ver a las jóvenes con mínimo 5 maletas cada una, las cuales se diferenciaban por los respectivos colores de ellas.

-Nos iremos un año, Gakupo.

Contestó Luka, a lo cual el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse mal, ella aún parecía enojada por el incidente del día anterior e intentó disculparse pero…

-¡Perdóname Luka! ¡No fue mi intención decir que…!

La cara del mayor de los chicos fue golpeada con una bota color amarillo.

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!

Gritó la joven algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ahora sé porque Gakupo usa tanto maquillaje…

Dijo Kaito mirando a la ventana disimuladamente.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir?!

Contestó Gakupo tomando la camisa de Kaito.

-¡Miren! ¡Ya vino el auto!

Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa esperando a que Gakupo no lo golpeara. Lo cual funcionó ya que el pelimorado no se vio en otra opción más que irse al coche y ayudar a Miku a subir sus cosas.

Siendo Vocaloid, los jóvenes pudieron ir en su jet privado a Londres, claro que era un avión sin logos o cosas por el estilo, los fans podían ir a buscarles y no era muy conveniente. Para evitar disturbios, Miku se puso una peluca negra y corta, Kaito una peluca castaña, Gakupo una azabache, Meiko una rubia, Luka una pelirroja y Rin y Len una castaña. Cada uno usó diferentes largos de sus cabellos originales para no ser reconocidos fácilmente, e igual, sus ropas las cambiaron por trajes más discretos.

En la estación de trenes, todos llevaban sus equipajes en carros que les habían prestado y no sabían a dónde dirigirse, sólo se limitaban a seguir a Miku que parecía saber con exactitud todo.

-¡Espera, Miku! ¡Vas muy rápido!

Gritó Rin, para después ser silenciada por Len, era claro que Miku no era un nombre común y quizá podría hacer algún fan de la diva por ahí.

-¡Casi llegamos!

Al llegar entre las plataformas 8 y 9, la chica se detuvo.

-¡Aquí es!

-No supones que debemos…

-¡Sí! ¡Hay que cruzar!

Interrumpió Miku a Luka.

Y sin más, la joven de coletas cruzó la pared, de allí Kaito la siguió, luego Luka y finalmente Gakupo, Len, Rin y Meiko.

Del otro lado, había un enorme tren rojo con verde.

-¡Bienvenidos al mundo mágico!

-¿Qué es esto, Miku?

Inquirió molesta Luka.

-Estamos en el mundo mágico. Lugar donde se conecta la alquimia con la magia, aunque el tiempo está algo atrasado aquí.

-A ver Miku, explícame con más calma que no te entiendo.

Dijo Rin.

-Bueno, ustedes saben que la alquimia es el antecedente de la química, y cuando se usaba en su época se pensaba que era brujería, aunque claro, muchos alquimistas pagaron un alto precio que fue la muerte, pero eso era en nuestro mundo, hay otro mundo conectado, aunque no sé exactamente cuál sea, y este.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Miku? En los libros de Harry Potter eso no lo decía, lo del otro mundo.

Preguntó Kaito confundido, a él le encantaban los libros y había leído ya los libros de Harry Potter, y ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre un mundo más conectado.

-Me lo dijo el mánager, pero sólo me dijo eso, no me dijo el nombre del otro mundo conectado ni nada.

-Bueno, será mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Dijo Luka.

-Sí, vamos al caldero chorreante.

Después de tomar el tren y pasar una estación, los Vocaloid llegaron al lugar que era una especie de hotel y dejaron sus cosas. Luego salieron a comprar sus útiles.

Ya habían escogido sus varitas, sus libros, sus capas entre otras cosas. Len estaba exhausto, así que se sentó en una banca de piedra que estaba allí cerca. Los demás estaban viendo mientras algunas tiendas. Rin, al ver al chico con sus bolsas a los costados y con cara de fastidio y cansancio, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Len?

-Ya me quiero ir. No sé qué parte de relajante tiene esto.

Dijo el joven mirando al suelo aún molesto.

-Tranquilo. Oye, ¿Quién es ese chico?

-¿Eh?

Len volteó hacia donde miraba Rin y vieron pasar a un chico no muy alto, de cabello rubio y largo en una trenza, ojos dorados y piel bronceada. Llamaba mucho la atención debido a su saco rojo.

-No sé.

Contestó el rubio secamente.

-¿Irá también a Hogwarts?

Preguntaba Rin sin dejar de mirar al chico.

-¿Me ves cara de adivino? No sé.

La voz de Len era más molesta que cuando Rin se había acercado.

-¿Y si le preguntamos?

-¡Rin! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no debemos hablar con extraños!

-Pues no será un extraño cuando sepa su nombre.

Dijo Rin mientras caminaba decidida hacia el chico.

-¡RIN!

Len volteó y vio que Rin se acercaba al chico. ¿Era tonta o qué? Pero más importante aún: ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

-Hola.

Saludó Rin al chico, que la volteó a ver algo confundido.

-Hola.

-Oye, ¿Sabes dónde venden helados por aquí? Es que… mi amigo quiere uno…

Dijo Rin, la verdad es que eso sólo era una excusa, quería armar una conversación con el chico. Ella estaba muy tímida. Y él parecía algo tímido también.

-Eh… creo que vi una aquí a la vuelta.

-Te lo agradezco… etto… ¿Irás a Hogwarts?

Preguntó la joven al ver al chico cargando una bolsa similar a la de la tienda de libros.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Sip. Por cierto, me llamo Rin, Rin Kagamine.

-Soy Edward Elric.

Ambos rubios estrecharon sus manos. Rin pensó que se sonrojaría, pero se sorprendió al notar que la mano del chico era dura y quizá algo fría.

-¿De dónde vienes, Edward?

-Puedes llamarme Ed. Vengo de…

-¡RIN!

Gritó Len encolerizado acercándose a la joven. Ella rodó un poco los ojos, vaya que a Len le gustaba interrumpir.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es tu hermano?

Rin palideció. No era su hermano… pero sí que lo parecía.

-Pues… no exactamente…

-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

Dijo Ed sonriendo.

-¿En serio?

¿Acaso Ed tenía a alguien que no compartiera su mismo ADN pero haya nacido casi al mismo tiempo y fuera igual a él gracias a una compañía que deseaba un cantante o algo similar que fuese hombre? Eso era extraño.

-¡AQUÍ SIGUES! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Len jalaba la muñeca de Rin pero ella quería seguir platicando con Ed, sobretodo de ese asunto de "hermanos".

-Creo que debes irte. No sigo quitándote tu tiempo.

Dijo Ed hasta que escuchó a sus espaldas una voz madura.

-¡Edward! ¡No tenemos todo el día! ¡Vámonos!

El rubio volteó, Rin hizo lo mismo y vio a lo lejos un hombre de cabello corto y negro, ojos pequeños y de un color azul intenso. Parecía molesto.

-Debo irme. Nos vemos.

Ed se alejó corriendo y Rin cedió ante el jalón de Len. Los Kagamine fueron a la tienda donde estaba Meiko. Al parecer ella iba a buscar algo. Mientras tanto, Len aprovechó para regañar a Rin.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡NO CONOCES A ESE TIPO!

-¡CÁLLATE, LEN! ¡LO TENÍA BAJO CONTROL!

-¡¿Y QUÉ TAL SI TE HACE ALGO?!

-¡¿CREES QUE NO SÉ DEFENDERME?! ¡Y SI ALGO LLEGA A PASAR SÓLO JALO UNA CUERDA Y YA!

-¡ESTO NO ES LA EVIL SAGA, RIN!

-¡QUIERO DECIR QUE PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLA!

-¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE LOS DOS?!

Los rubios se callaron ante esa voz a la que le temían cuando en verdad se enojaba. Era la joven Conchita. La chica que devoraba todo, o por lo menos así era en la Evil Saga.

-¡ME CAUSA DOLOR DE CABEZA TANTO GRITO! ¡EN ESPECIAL POR PARTE DE DOS VOCES TAN AGUDAS!

-¡Pero Meiko…!

Protestó Rin, la joven de rojo miró feo a la chica quien se calló al instante. Meiko parecía su madre.

-Ahora les quiero dar algo. Tienen que prometerme que los cuidarán o yo me los comeré peor que al cocinero, ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!

Los vocaloid asintieron asustados. Sabían de sobra que Meiko no se los comería, pero sabían que sufrirían un peor destino si no hacían caso. Además que ella puso esa cara que debía tener al rodar el famoso video de "Conchita" cuando quiso comerse a su sirviente. A Len se le puso la piel de gallina al recordar cuando en una escena que siempre no pusieron, Meiko le lamía el brazo para averiguar su sabor. No sabía que le dio más miedo, si los ojos voraces de Meiko (Que los había actuado muy bien) o sentir que Meiko podía devorar su brazo de verdad por semejante "probada".

Estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó enfrente suyo un pequeño maullido.

-¿Me escuchaste, Len?

Len se escapó de sus pensamientos y miró enfrente suyo a un gato de unos 3 meses de pelaje amarillo con pequeñas rayas en tonos naranjados. Parecía un pequeño tigre.

-Perdón Meiko… no escuché bien.

Meiko bufó.

-Niños… Tú cuidarás este gato que te estoy dando. Y si no lo cuidas…

Meiko puso la cara de Conchita que le daba miedo a Len.

-¡Prometo que lo cuidaré!

Dijo Len rápidamente mientras su cabello se erizaba del miedo.

-Así me gusta. Rin, tu gato es macho, Len, el tuyo es hembra.

Len miró a su costado y observó al gato de Rin. Era muy similar al de él, sólo que el de Rin en lugar de rayas naranjas las tenía color rojo casi.

-¿Son de la misma camada, Meiko?

Preguntó el rubio.

-No. Sé que se parecen pero no son de la misma camada. Tu gato tiene tres meses Len, el de Rin cuatro meses.

Meiko no lo dijo, pero les había comprado un gato a los chicos porque en su último cumpleaños no les había dado nada porque sin querer se había gastado el dinero en cervezas pensando que tenía un poco más de dinero guardado. La castaña se compró un búho negro con algunas plumas blancas, Miku se compró un pequeño ratón blanco, Kaito una rana, Gakupo un gato blanco y Luka un búho.

Llegaron al caldero chorreante y cada quien fue a su cuarto, ya que al día siguiente partirían a Hogwarts.

Rin bajó a la recepción porque tenía ganas de tomar un poco de té. Pidió su bebida y notó que alguien se puso junto a ella y pidió un café negro. Era Ed.

-Hola, Ed.

-¿Eh? Hola… este…

-Rin.

Dijo la chica sonriendo. No era que Edward tuviera mala memoria, sólo que jamás había escuchado a una chica llamarse así.

-Lo siento… jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

-No hay problema. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-Sí… mañana parto a Hogwarts.

-Es cierto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ed lo pensó antes de responder.

-…Trece…

Rin bajó un poco la mirada. Ella tenía catorce. No era mucha diferencia, pero ella esperaba que Ed fuera mayor o de la misma edad que ella.

-¿Y de dónde vienes, Ed?

-Vengo de Nueva York. ¿Y tú?

-De Japón.

Ed miró sorprendido a Rin.

-¡Pero hablamos el mismo idioma! ¡Digo, te puedo entender!

Hasta donde Ed sabía, él no hablaba japonés.

-Supongo que debe ser por algo de la magia.

Sonrió Rin algo nerviosa.

-Supongo.

Concordó Ed suavizando su rostro.

Rin bajó la mirada sonriendo.

-Bueno, debo irme.

-Ok.

-Nos vemos, Ed.

-Claro, adiós, Rin.

Rin se fue a su cuarto y se cambió al pijama. Tenía una imborrable sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su reflejo.


End file.
